What About Love
by CuteLittleItalian6
Summary: Roxie is feeling lonely so Heart is trying to cheer her up this story has several songs in it so ignore the title.  Disclaimer: I do not own any of the songs/characters used in this story.


(At Heart & Roxie's House)

Heart: Roxie are you ok you've been in a bad mood cense me and Zex got together?

Roxie: I'm fine Hart just leave me alone.

Heart: You're not fine you look miserable and depressed.

Roxie: That's because I am miserable and depressed.

Heart: Why?

Roxie: Because when ever you and Zexion go out I'm left here alone and I'm lonely.

Heart: Then why don't we go find you a boyfriend?

Roxie: Because I don't want to be hurt again.

Heart: Roxie you've got to get over the past.

Roxie I can't.

Heart: Yes you can you have to if you want someone to love you.

Roxie: That's just it I don't know if I want love.

I've been lonely.

I've been waiting for him.

I'm pretending and that's all I can do.

The love I'm sending ain't making it through to his heart.

Heart: You've been hiding, never letting it show.

Always trying to keep it under control.

You got it down and you're well on your way to the top, but there's something you forgot.

What about love?

Don't you want someone to care about you?

What about love?

Don't let it slip away!

What about love?

I only want to share it with you.

You might need it someday.

I can't tell you what you're feeling inside.

I can't sell you what you don't want to buy.

Something's missing and you got to look back on you life.

You know something here just ain't right.

What about love?

Don't you want someone to care about you?

What about love?

Don't let it slip away!

What about love?

I only want to share it with you.

**(Instrumental)**

What about love?

Don't you want someone to care about you?

What about love?

Don't let it slip away!

What about love?

I only want to share it with you.

Oh no.

Ohh ohh, oh what about love?

Yeah!

Ooh ooh hoo.

What about love?

Love, love, love

What about, what about love?

So you want to go find you a boyfriend?

Roxie: Fine.

Heart: Alright let's start our search at the mall!

(At the Mall)

Heart: So where should we start?

Roxie: How about Spencer's?

Heart: Ok.

(At Spencer's)

Roxie: (looking at chains)

Heart: Hey Roxie do you think this dress looks good

on me?

Roxie: (looks at Heart and see's her wearing a pink

frilly maids outfit) It looks fine.

Heart: Thanks. (Turns around to go back to the

dressing room but accidentally bumps into

someone and falls) Ow…

?: Heart is that you?

Heart: (looks up) Axel! (Jumps up and hugs Axel)

Axel: (looks at Heart) What are you wearing?

Heart: Oh I was just trying it on.

Axel: Oh… well it looks good on you.

Heart: Thanks!

Axel: (goes behind Heart and wraps his arms around

her waist and whispers in her ear) Your

welcome.

Heart: Umm… (Blushes)

Zexion: Hey you get away from my girlfriend!

Axel: (lets go of Heart and turns around) Who's going

to make me? (See's Zexion) Zexion?

Zexion: Axel?

Heart: You know each other?

Axel: Yeah he's my neighbor.

Zexion: So Axel you want to explain why you were

touching my girlfriend?

Axel: Sorry Zex I didn't know.

Zexion: Just don't let it happen again.

Heart: So Axel I'm guessing your single?

Axel: Yeah that's why I came here I was looking for a

girl.

Heart: Well I just happen to know a girl that might be

just your type.

Axel: Who?

Heart: (Points to Roxie)

Axel: (Looks at Roxie) Who is she?

Heart: That's Roxie she's my sister.

Axel: Is she easy to impress?

Heart: Not really.

Axel: Good I like a challenge.

Heart: Good luck.

Axel: Thanks (walks over to Roxie) Hey there.

Roxie: (looks at Axel) Go away.

Axel: Hey how about me and you go to a movie or

Something?

Roxie: No. (Starts to walk away)

Axel: Hey!

Roxie: (Stops and turns around)

Axel: (looks Roxie over) You knock me off of my feet

ah baby, Hooo!

(Music starts)

Roxie: (rolls her eyes and starts to walk away)

Axel: (follows)

Hee-Hee!

Ooh!

Go On Girl!

Aaow!

Hey pretty baby with the high heels on.

You give me fever like I've never, ever known.

You're just a product of loveliness.

I like the groove of your walk, your talk, your dress.

I feel your fever from miles around.

I'll pick you up in my car and we'll paint the town.

Just kiss me baby and tell me twice.

That you're the one for me.

The way you make me feel.

(The way you make me feel)

You really turn me on.

(You really turn me on)

You knock me off my feet.

(You knock me off my feet)

My lonely days are gone.

(My lonely days are gone)

I like the feelin' you're givin' me.

Just hold me baby and I'm in ecstasy.

Oh I'll be workin' from nine to five.

To buy you things to keep you by my side.

I never felt so in love before.

Just promise baby, you'll love me forevermore.

I swear I'm keepin' you satisfied.

'Cause you're the one for me.

The way you make me feel.

(The way you make me feel)

You really turn me on.

(You really turn me on)

You knock me off my feet.

Now baby-hee!

(You knock me off my feet)

My lonely days are gone-

A-Acha-Acha

(My lonely days are gone)

Acha-Hoo!

Go On Girl!  
>Go On! Hee! Hee! Aaow!<br>Go On Girl!

I never felt so in love before.

Just promise baby, you'll love me forevermore.

I swear I'm keepin' you satisfied.

'Cause you're the one for me. . .

The way you make me feel.

(The way you make me feel)

You really turn me on.

(You really turn me on)

You knock me off my feet.

Now baby-hee!

(You knock me off my feet)

My lonely days are gone.

(My lonely days are gone)

The way you make me feel.

(The way you make me feel)

You really turn me on.

(You really turn me on)

You knock me off my feet.

Now baby-hee!

(You knock me off my feet)

My lonely days are gone.

(My lonely days are gone)

Ain't nobody's business,  
>Ain't nobody's business.<br>(The way you make me feel)  
>Ain't nobody's business,<br>Ain't nobody's business but  
>Mine and my baby.<p>

(You really turn me on)  
>Hee Hee!<br>(You knock me off of my feet)  
>Hee Hee! Ooh!<br>(My lonely days are gone)

Give it to me-give me some time.  
>(The way you make me feel)<br>Come on be my girl-

I wanna be with mine  
>(You really turn me on)<br>Ain't nobody's business-  
>(You knock me off Of my feet)<br>Ain't nobody's business but  
>Mine and my baby's<br>Go On Girl! Aaow!  
>(My lonely days are gone)<p>

Hee Hee! Aaow!  
>Chika-Chika<br>Chika-Chika-Chika  
>Go on girl!-Hee Hee!<br>(The way you make me feel)  
>Hee Hee Hee!<br>(You really turn me on)  
>(You knock me off my feet)<br>(My lonely days are gone)

(The way you make me feel)  
>(You really turn me on)<br>(You knock me off my feet)  
>(My lonely days are gone)<p>

(Song ends)

Roxie: You won't take no for an answer will you?

Axel: Nope.

Roxie: Well then fine one date but you better know this…

(Music starts)

I've known a few guys who thought they were pretty smart  
>But you've got being right down to an art<br>You think you're a genius-you drive me up the wall  
>You're a regular original, a know-it-all<br>Oh-oo-oh, you think you're special  
>Oh-oo-oh, you think you're something else<p>

Okay, so you're a rocket scientist  
>That don't impress me much<br>So you got the brain but have you got the touch  
>Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright<br>But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night  
>That don't impress me much<p>

I never knew a guy who carried a mirror in his pocket  
>And a comb up his sleeve-just in case<br>And all that extra hold gel in your hair oughtta lock it  
>'Cause Heaven forbid it should fall outta place<p>

Oh-oo-oh, you think you're special  
>Oh-oo-oh, you think you're something else<p>

Okay, so you're Brad Pitt  
>That don't impress me much<br>So you got the looks but have you got the touch  
>Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright<br>But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night  
>That don't impress me much<p>

You're one of those guys who likes to shine his machine  
>You make me take off my shoes before you let me get in<br>I can't believe you kiss your car good night  
>C'mon baby tell me-you must be jokin', right!<p>

Oh-oo-oh, you think you're special  
>Oh-oo-oh, you think you're something else<p>

Okay, so you've got a car  
>That don't impress me much<br>So you got the moves but have you got the touch  
>Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright<br>But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night

That don't impress me much  
>You think you're cool but have you got the touch<br>Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright  
>But that won't keep me warm on the long, cold, lonely night<br>That don't impress me much

Okay, so what do you think you're Elvis or something...  
>Oo-Oh-Oh<br>That don't impress me much!

Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-No  
>Alright! Alright!<p>

You're Tarzan!  
>Captain Kirk maybe.<br>John Wayne.  
>Whatever!<br>That don't impress me much!

(Song ends)

Axel: Well in that case I'll just have to do my best to

impress you.

Roxie: That's going to be hard for you.

Axel: We'll see.

Roxie: Whatever. (Starts to walk away)

Axel: Hey Roxie!

Roxie: (stops and turns around) What?

Axel: (pulls Roxie close and kisses her) See you tonight.

The End


End file.
